


Castiel Learns a New Game

by EnInkahootz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Porn, Rimming, Romance, Sex Tapes, Sexting, Smut, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2021, Teasing, Texting, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Boyfriends Castiel and Dean sext. Castiel has never sexted before.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2021





	Castiel Learns a New Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2021 square: Sexting

As an angel Castiel didn’t sleep, but since he had begun spending some nights with his boyfriend Dean, he had come to appreciate the relaxing nature of beds. There was pleasure to be taken in resting one’s physical form against a mattress and pillows, even when one’s mind was awake. Tonight was one of the nights during which Castiel and Dean were not together, but Castiel was enjoying resting his body on a different bed. He was alone but he did not feel lonely, for he was thinking of Dean, of all the times they had been together and of all the times yet to come. 

Castiel’s thoughts were interrupted by his phone making a sound. He retrieved it from the pocket of his coat and found that it was not a phone call, but a written communication, and it was from Dean.

_Dean: whatcha doin_

_Castiel: Hello, Dean. I am currently typing this message to you. What are you doing?_

_Dean: thinkin of you while i lie naked in bed with my cock in my hand_

Castiel felt his cock stir as he read the words. He wasn’t sure how to reply. Then came a photographic message: a picture of what Castiel recognized to be Dean’s erect cock. He gazed longingly at it, still unsure how to proceed.

_Castiel: Thank you for the picture. Your cock looks very beautiful. That’s nice that you’re thinking of me. I am always thinking of you, Dean._

_Dean: aw, baby, you’re the sweetest_

_Castiel: Thank you, Dean._

_Dean: now let’s play a game_

_Dean: tell me what you’re doing to my naked body right now_

Castiel was perplexed by this request.

_Castiel: I am not there right now._

_Dean: pretend you are, it’s a game_

Castiel pictured Dean in his mind’s eye, carefully imagining each detail. He pictured Dean naked on the bed, cock in hand. He pictured himself entering the room.

_Castiel: Alright, I am pretending now, Dean._

_Dean: good, now tell me what you’re pretending to do_

_Castiel: I pretend that I come into the room and look at you for a long time. You’re so pleasing to look at. I love seeing your naked body._

_Dean: then what_

_Castiel: I tell you how lovely you look._

_Dean: and then what_

_Castiel: I sit on the bed and I kiss your body all over._

Another photograph came through, this time of Dean standing nude in front of a full-length mirror. Castiel examined the picture, feeling increasingly needy for Dean.

_Dean: fuck yeah, cas, good, yeah your lips feel so good on my skin_

Castiel was perplexed again; how was Dean feeling it from afar? Had he performed some magic?

_Castiel: Can you really feel it?_

_Dean: it’s pretend, cas, just keep going, what do you do to me next_

_Castiel: After I kiss you everywhere?_

_Dean: yeah, after that part_

_Castiel: I perform oral sex on you._

_Dean: fuck yeah, tell me how you do it_

_Castiel: You have felt me perform oral sex before. You already know how I do it._

_Dean: no, cas, it’s part of the game, you gotta tell it nice and slow_

_Castiel: Oh, I see. I hold your cock in my hand to admire it first. I tell you how much I adore it._

_Dean: mmm, it adores you too_

_Dean: what next_

_Castiel: I kiss the tip and lick it all over. I lick the shaft and I hold your balls and take your whole cock into my mouth._

_Dean: fuck yes, that feels so good cas, your mouth feels so fucking good around my cock, yeah stroke my balls and suck my cock just like that, fuck yes it’s so damn good_

_Dean: fuck, you’re a fast learner, cas, that was really good_

_Castiel: Thank you, Dean. I am enjoying the game._

_Dean: good_

_Dean: i’m jerking off right now, are you jerking off too_

_Castiel: No, is that meant to be part of the game?_

_Dean: yeah, jerk off while we text_

Castiel opened his pants, then took out his cock. It had already begun to harden but was not yet fully erect.

_Dean: did you take out your cock_

_Castiel: Yes, Dean._

_Dean: are you hard for me yet_

_Dean: imagine i fondle you till you’re rock hard for me_

Upon reading Dean’s words Castiel’s cock quickly hardened the rest of the way. If felt firm and eager in his hand, and he wrapped his fingers around it. He struggled to type his communication with one hand, then gave up and arranged himself on his stomach with a firm pillow beneath his cock.

_Castiel: Yes, Dean, I’m hard for you._

_Dean: do you remember how to use the camera on the phone_

_Castiel: I think so._

_Dean: take a pic for me of your hard cock_

Castiel rolled over and carefully took the picture, proud of himself for remembering how to use the device for that purpose, then settled back on his stomach and sent the photographic message to Dean.

_Dean: fuck yeah, your cock looks so fucking good_

_Dean: now jerk your cock while we text, kay, and know i’m jerking mine too_

_Castiel: I could not type with one hand so I put a pillow underneath me so I can rub my cock against it. Is that within the parameters of the game?_

_Dean: that’s fine, baby_

Castiel began to rock his hips, gently humping the pillow and imagining that he was with Dean, recalling Dean’s precise touch, his exact scent. He scrolled backward in the record of their conversation and reexamined the photographs Dean had sent.

_Dean: tell me more about the blow job you’re giving me, tell me what you do next_

_Castiel: With your cock in my mouth, I relax the back of my throat so I can take you all the way down, deep down my throat, my mouth and throat all around your cock, keeping it wet and warm._

_Dean: fuck yes, suck me, i slide my fingers into your hair and moan for you_

_Castiel: I enjoy your moans, Dean._

_Dean: i like yours too, baby_

_Castiel: I moan around your cock, causing vibrations._

_Dean: they feel so fucking good, i can’t stop moaning for you_

_Castiel: I start to raise and lower my head, sliding my mouth on and off of your cock very slowly._

_Dean: send me pics of your lips and the inside of your mouth for me to look at while you suck me_

It took Castiel a moment to remember how to cause the camera to face him, but he did, happily, recall in time. He took one photograph of his closed mouth and another of his mouth with spread lips. He sent both photographs to Dean.

_Dean: oh fuck, those sexy lips, oh fuck i’m inside your mouth, cas, your mouth feels so good_

_Castiel: Your cock feels nice in my mouth, firm and pleasing._

_Dean: suck me faster, cas_

_Castiel: I bob my head up and down, on and off your cock, faster and faster. Does it feel good?_

_Dean: so fucking good_

_Castiel: Are you going to come in my mouth so I can swallow your seed? I enjoy your taste, Dean. I enjoy your seed on my tongue and dripping down my throat._

_Dean: oh fuck, oh fuck, your mouth feels so damn good but i wanna come with your cock inside me, cas_

_Dean: fuck my hole_

Another photograph came through showing a close up of Dean’s asshole. Castiel made a small, involuntary noise of desire when he saw it. He rocked his hips a little faster, rubbing his cock more briskly against the pillow beneath him as he stared at the photograph, feeling that his eyes were wide.

_Castiel: Your asshole is beautiful, Dean. I want to lick it. Do you want my tongue on your asshole?_

_Dean: fuck yes, lick my hole_

_Castiel: I hold your ass cheeks spread wide and I bring my tongue to your hole. I lick over it many times with the flat of my tongue, slowly and lightly._

_Dean: it feels so good to have your tongue touch my hole like that, teasing me and making me want more, making me want it so bad_

_Castiel: I love to tease you, Dean. I love your sounds. I wish I could hear them right now._

There was a pause and then a video, which Castiel at first forgot how to play. He remembered and was delighted to find it was a short movie of Dean jerking his cock and moaning loudly. Castiel almost climaxed, suddenly and blissfully, but caught himself at the last moment, sensing that it was too early for the game to end. He thought Dean would like to know how close he had come, how much the movie had aroused him, how he had nearly lost control at the sight and sound of it.

_Castiel: I almost orgasmed from your video, Dean._

_Dean: glad you liked it, baby_

_Dean: are you humping that pillow nice and fast for me_

He had been going at a moderate pace, but at Dean’s suggestion Castiel quickened the motions of his pelvis. He moaned without meaning too, then replayed the short video and moaned again.

_Castiel: Yes, Dean. It feels so good._

_Dean: fuck yes_

_Dean: tell me more about your tongue on my ass_

_Castiel: I run the tip of my tongue around the rim. I can feel the small ridges._

_Dean: oh fuck cas, put it inside_

_Castiel: I am aroused by your passionate request, but I tease you longer. My tongue glides around and around the small circle without penetrating your hole._

_Dean: you fucking tease_

_Dean: i love it_

_Castiel: In time I put it in though. I push it deep inside, all the way inside your ass._

_Dean: cas, cas, your tongue feels so good inside me, oh i want your cock, fill me up_

_Castiel: I thrust my tongue in and out of your hole. I swirl it around the outside._

_Dean: fuck me, you fucking tease_

_Castiel: You want to be teased, my darling._

_Dean: fuck yes_

_Castiel: I use my fingers next._

_Dean: yeah, cas, put your fingers inside me_

_Castiel: I use the tip of my forefinger to circle the rim, like I did with my tongue. I spend a long time doing it, and listening to your sounds._

Dean sent another brief video, this time of his face as he moaned passionately. Castiel almost came again when he watched it. He cried out and repressed his orgasm once more because he knew it still wasn’t time for the game to be over.

_Castiel: You almost made me orgasm again, Dean._

_Dean: you gotta wait till you come inside my ass_

_Dean: fuck me now_

_Castiel: I slide one finger slowly inside._

_Dean: oh fuck_

_Castiel: I move my finger out and in again and again, and then I add another finger._

_Dean: i want a third, give me more_

_Castiel: I only make you wait for a few moments before adding the third finger you requested. I use the three fingers to fuck you and stretch you and ready you for my cock._

_Dean: yeah, fuck yeah, oh cas, fuck, your fingers feel so good in my ass_

_Dean: but i want your cock so fucking bad_

_Dean: i’m so ready_

_Dean: please_

Castiel felt a hot thrill run through his body at Dean’s final word. He ground urgently against the pillow.

_Castiel: Oh, Dean, it is the most beautiful thing when you beg me._

_Dean: please, please, cas, fuck me, put your cock in me, i know you want to as bad as i do, yeah, yeah, think how good it will feel and shove that cock inside me please, please, cas_

_Castiel: Oh, Dean, your words drive me wild with lust._

_Castiel: I take your body and flip you over and arrange you on your hands and knees. I run my hand over your ass and squeeze your ass cheeks. I love to touch your ass._

_Dean: fuck me please_

_Castiel: I take my hard cock in my hand and nuzzle the head between your ass cheeks. I press the head to your hole, but I do not yet penetrate you._

_Dean: do it, do it, please, cas_

_Castiel: I push my cock in just a tiny bit, just the tip._

_Dean: oh fuck cas, you feel so good stretching my hole, oh fuck i need more, please put it in all the way_

_Dean: please_

_Castiel: I grip your hips and push my cock all the way into you. I feel you all around me and I call your name._

_Dean: fuuuuuck_

_Dean: this time i almost came_

_Dean: i call your name too and beg you to fuck me hard_

_Castiel: I stroke my hand along your spine, then I give in to my longing and begin to slam into you, my cock pushing in and out of you, oh Dean, you are mine._

_Dean: fuck yes, thank you, thank you, baby, you feel so fucking good_

_Dean: oh fuck cas will you send me another pic of your cock, one with your hand around it, please, please_

Castiel rolled over and made a sound of loss when his cock hit the open air. He wrapped one hand around the shaft, as Dean had asked him to. It was a challenge to take the photograph with only his other hand free, but he eventually managed it. He sent the photograph to Dean then scrolled back in their conversation history to replay the most recent video of Dean moaning. He propped the phone up with pillows and jerked his cock as he watched, as he listened.

_Dean: oh fuck i love your cock, cas, and i love your hands, oh fuck will you jerk me while you fuck me_

Castiel returned to his position on his stomach so that he could reply. He thrust madly against the pillow beneath him as he typed.

_Castiel: Yes, Dean. I wrap an arm around your hip and grasp your cock and fuck you hard as I jerk your cock very quickly and call your name over and over again._

_Dean: i call your name too, moan for you cause you feel so fucking good inside me, fucking me nice and hard and your hand feels perfect around my cock, oh cas_

_Castiel: Dean, I fuck you rapidly. I jerk you rapidly. I want to climax inside you. I want to release inside your ass because you are mine. Aren’t you, Dean? Aren’t you mine?_

_Dean: yes, yes cas, I’m yours, yours, let’s come, let’s try and do it at the same time, are you ready baby_

_Castiel: Yes, Dean, I am ready to shoot my seed into your hole, deep inside you, tell me when._

_Dean: fuck, fuck…_

_Castiel: Dean, Dean…_

_Dean: now baby!_

Castiel spilled fervently onto the pillow, calling Dean’s name and feeling, almost, like they were physically together. Because he thought it would be a good addition to the game and would please Dean, Castiel took a photograph of the pillow marked by his wet seed. A moment after Castiel sent the photograph to Dean he received one in reply; it showed Dean’s spent cock, his seed dripping down the head. Castiel examined the photograph with a satisfied feeling; he had made his darling orgasm without even being there.

_Dean: how did you like the game_

_Castiel: I loved it, Dean. Thank you for teaching it to me._

_Dean: you’re welcome baby_

One more video came through, and Castiel was surprised because he had thought the game was over. He played the video and found that it showed Dean’s face, sincere and lovely and sweetly saying, “I love you, Cas,” then making a kissing noise with pursed lips.

Castiel was deeply moved, and he struggled to make a video of himself returning the sentiment. He achieved his goal in time and proudly sent the movie to Dean, who replied with a long series of tiny smiling faces and hearts.

_Dean: okay, baby, i should get to sleep, but you’re comin over tomorrow right_

_Castiel: Yes, I am. I look forward to seeing you. I always look forward to seeing you, Dean._

_Dean: you are the fucking sweetest ever and i can’t even handle it_

_Castiel: Thank you, Dean. You are sweet, too. You are my darling. Good night to you, I wish you pleasant dreams and restful sleep._

_Dean: night cas, love you_

_Castiel: I love you, Dean._


End file.
